Blog użytkownika:Zuzuu99/Kraina Lodu 2: Rozdział VI
Cześć dzieciaczki!!!!! Po pierwsze strasznie przepraszam, że dodaję tak późno, ale (powiem w skrócie) szkoła, szkoła, szkoła. Dopiero wczoraj miałam dostęp do komputera. :( Po drugie nie wiem jak często będą terz rozdziały, ale obiecuję, że przynajmniej raz w tygodniu ;) Jeszcze teraż wrócił mój serial One Upon a Time i po prostu jeden odcinek 10 razy oglądałam, bo dieją się tam super rzeczy :D Bez przedłużania zapraszam do czytani i komentowania, serio nawet niewielki kom sprawi mi przyjemność, bo wiem, że komuś chce się czytać te moje bazgroły XD P.S. Mam nadzieję, że komuś się spodoba :) Rozdział VI Było koło południa, kiedy Kristoff i Anna dojechali na polanę. Było to, to samo miejsce, gdzie jeszcze niedawno pierwszy raz spotkali Olafa. Musieli przyznać, że latem było dużo piękniej. Na wodospadzie woda nie była zamarznięta tylko płynęła, drzewa były zielone i pełne owoców, wszędzie dało się czuć zapach kwiatów. Mężczyzna pomógł wysiąść dziewczynie z sań i rozłożył koc pod jednym z drzew. Nagle usłyszeli głos dochodzący z tyłu sań, chwilą później wyszedł Olaf. - Cześć dzieciaczki! – zawołał bałwanek. - Olaf, co ty tu robisz? – zapytała Anna. - No bo pomyślałem, że to taki przyjacielski wyjazd w góry i postanowiłem się zabrać z wami. - Ale my chcieliśmy spędzić ten dzień sami, tylko we dwoje – rzekł zmieszany Kristoff. - Aaa…Spoko to ja tutaj będę i za Chiny ludowe wam nie dam przeszkadzać – mówił z entuzjazmem. - Olaf… - zaczęła Anna. - To ty nam tak jakby przeszkadzasz – dokończył Kristoff. - A no jasne. To udawajcie, że mnie tu nie ma – odrzekł Olaf i poszedł w stronę lasu, po drodze szepnął jeszcze Kristoffowi do ucha – Powodzenia stary. - Myślisz, że nic mu nie będzie? – spytała dziewczyna, siadając koło ukochanego na kocu. - Na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział i przytulił Annę, a ona położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. - Dziękuję Ci – powiedziała dziewczyna. - Za co? – spytał Kristoff. - Za wszystko. Za to, że zawsze przy mnie jesteś i mnie chronisz, że mam w tobie wsparcie. Na początku bałam się, że mnie zostawisz i… - Anno nie musisz się o nic bać, ja nigdy Cię nie opuszczę. Pamiętaj tam gdzie ty, tam i ja – powiedział i pocałował dziewczynę w usta. Leżeli tak razem i mieli wrażenie, że czas się dla nich zatrzymał. ' *** ' Elsa i Hans weszli na dziedziniec i zobaczyli młodą, ok.20 letnią dziewczynę. Miała długie, blond włosy i zielone oczy. Ubrana była w kremową suknię. - Izabela? – powiedziała zdziwiona Elsa – Co ty tutaj robisz? - Byłam niedaleko i postanowiłam was odwiedzić – powiedziała – O Hans to ty? Miło Cię poznać. - Skąd mnie znasz i kim jesteś? – spytał zdziwiony mężczyzna. - Jestem kuzynką Elsy. Przez ostatnie 2 miesiące byłam zaręczona z twoim bratem Victorem, ale zerwałam z nim, ponieważ stwierdziłam, że potrzebuję prawdziwego mężczyzny, a nie rozpuszczonego księcia. No tak Iza była znana z tego, że zmienia chłopaków jak rękawiczki. - A gdzie Anna? – zapytała. - Z chłopakiem na wycieczce – rzekła Elsa. - Ona ma chłopaka? - Tak. To takie dziwne? - Nie, tylko zawsze myślałam, że ty pierwsza wyjdziesz za mąż i…Nieważne. - Chodź pokaże Ci twój pokój. - Dobrze, ale te torby są takie ciężkie. Hans mógłbyś mi pomóc? – spytała i zamrugała zalotnie. - No…Dobrze – rzekł lekko zmieszany i poszedł po rzeczy, następnie wszyscy ruszyli w stronę zamku. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania